Talk:Sandynose
uhm, where does it say this? Where in the graphic novel does it ever say he's male? In fact, I thought the only confirmed gender was Birdpaw. 16:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :It was never confirmed. I just read The Rescue. I'll remove it now. 17:10, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :His family tree box is blue. -Elmostar Power Puppets 23:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, when does it say that she was a kittypet? Besides getting food from twolegs? Is that still considered a kittypet? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 16:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :I read in a breeding article that having all she-cats in a litter of three is extremely unlikely, so I'm guessing our friend Sandypaw is a tom. Crystalwaterfall (talk) 17:30, May 26, 2014 (UTC)Crystalwaterfall ::That's an assumption that they're male. Unless you have author or book proof, we're not adding their gender as male. That article is in no way, shape, or form proof in the least. :You need actual proof from the books or authors. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 17:32, May 26, 2014 (UTC) : Pelt When was his/her pelt color revealed? Did someone just assume because of the name, because if that is so the description needs to be changed to light-colored cat with darker legs and tail. 23:54, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Manga? Pictures? I think it's pretty clear. Crystalwaterfall (talk) 17:31, May 26, 2014 (UTC)Crystalwaterfall I think you misunderstood what Shelly was trying to say here Crystal. This is from nearly three years ago, and someone must of put that she was a sand-colored/yellow cat. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 17:41, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Gender I am pretty sure thay Sandypaw is a female. You can see her eyes in The Rescue training with Rabbitleap. ♫ Featherferal ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''May StarClan Be With You!]] 05:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal It doesn't matter what you ''think. If we do not have a valid confirmation of their gender, we cannot add it into the article. 05:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Isn't Sandypaw male, look, in After The Flood, after the rouges attack, he is with Patchfoot and Clovertail, with Honeypaw next to him, and Birdpaw heading towards them, and Honeypaw, you can see the eyelashes clearly on Honeypaw, while he doesn't have any. Maple♥legsMischief brewing 15:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Eyelashes are not proof of gender. We decided this a while ago with Brick. Sandypaw has no confirmed gender, and unless you can get an author to confirm it, he/she never will. }} 15:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) And the fact that Sandypaw has been shown both with and without eyelashes is even further proof that we can't use those as a sign of gender. }} 15:40, May 8, 2012 (UTC) i have a couple of points to make. first off, isnt Honeypaw the one with darker legs and tail? in skyclan & the stranger (pg10) the three apprentices are in order and the caption says "...Their names are Birdpaw, Honeypaw, and Sandypaw." Second, i have noticed that she-cats have triangular, narrower faces while toms have slightly broader faces with ruffles. Sandypaw has the ruffles around his/her face. i think its male... Jackie W. 21:18, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Riverripple Once again, we can't determine a cat's gender by these signs- it may be a mistake or simply part of the character design. --Splashmist3271 (talk) 18:34, May 26, 2013 (UTC) But the wiki uses these signs...--Crystalwaterfall (talk) 17:35, May 26, 2014 (UTC)Crystalwaterfall Uh, no we don't? Honeypaw and Birdpaw's genders were stated. Sandypaw's was not. I dug through those graphic novels high and low looking for Sandypaw's gender, and I found nothing. never there? ok, in beyond the code, sandypaw was never there! one of the cats said they should go training with the aprentices. there was only birdpaw and honeypaw. he/she was also never shown in any of the pictures. what happened?21:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Warriorcatsdragonstar'DragonStar '✯ Sandypaw is first shown on page 10. Try there. 21:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) i'm talking about beyond the code, but never ind, i saw him in the backround many times in beyond the code. DragonStar ✯ power of the dragon! 18:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) actually, Sandypaw is first seen on pg 8 in SkyClan & the Stranger pg 10 is just a close-up Jackie W. 21:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Riverripple Charecter art Needs Character art 17:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :No, there is no need for a charart. We have no citation to Sandypaw's gender, so she/he does not get one until a cited rank can be found. Remember, eyelashes are not a citation for gender. image too big His image is a little big. Just wanted to point it out. BriarFrost123 (talk) 00:35, April 2, 2016 (UTC) BriarFrost123